In many instances physical items, which are provided by one entity (i.e., a presenter) to another entity (i.e., a recipient) for the subsequent use/processing by the recipient, require security features to insure that the recipient of the physical item is, in fact, the subsequent user/processor of the physical item. In other words, security measures are required to taken to insure that the physical item hasn't fallen into a wrongdoers hands, such that the subsequent user/processor is someone other than the intended recipient.
Additionally many of such physical items may contain personal information which the presenter does not wish to divulge to the recipient for security reasons. Furthermore, such physical items often contain information that makes the physical item susceptible to unauthorized duplication (i.e., counterfeiting or the like).
In one specific example, payment instruments such as personal checks, which are provided by the check presenter to a recipient may subsequently come into the possession of someone or entity other than the intended recipient (i.e., wrongful recipient). In the event the wrongful recipient attempts to present the check for payment the only means of preventing such from occurring is requesting identification from the wrongful recipient, which is often an easy process to circumvent through alteration of the check or deceptive identification.
Additionally, payment instruments such as personal checks or the like may not only identify the account holder and their address but also contain a financial institution's routing number, an account number and a check number. Typically, personal checks are distributed to the account holder in sequential order and, as such, the account holder issues the checks, to payees, in the sequential order. Such sequential ordering of the personal checks makes it easy for a wrongdoer to duplicate the check with a slightly higher sequential number than the original/duplicated check and proceed with an attempt to make payment on the duplicate check.
Therefore, a need exists to develop systems, apparatus, method and/or computer program products that insure that a subsequent user/processor of a physical item is, in fact, the intended user/processor (i.e., the intended recipient). In addition, a need exists to insure that such physical items do not contain unnecessary personal information so that the recipient of the personal item is not exposed to the unnecessary personal information. Moreover, a need exists to insure that the physical item is not readily susceptible to unauthorized duplication.